mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
James Vick vs. Glaico Franca
The first round began. Franca lands a leg kick. Franca lands a big right, clinch. He gets a trip to half-guard. Vick regains guard. Vick scoots to the cage. He stands to the clinch, 4:00. Franca knees the leg. Franca gets a good trip to guard. Some short lefts. Vick replying with lefts. Franca gets the back with one hook. 3:00. Vick regains half-guard intelligently. Vick regains guard. Vick keeps thinking about a guillotine. Butterfly guard. 2:00. Vick works to stand and does to the clinch. He stuffs a trip. Franca knees the thigh, the ref breaks 'em up. Franca ate an eyepoke, ref says nothing. 1:00. Vick lands a body kick and a right and a right uppercut. Clinch. 35 as they break. Vick lands a body shot and a left. And a left to the body and a right. Franca gets a good double to guard. 15. Right elbow to the body. R1 ends, 10-9 Franca, close. Doctor looks at Franca's eye before R2 can start. He says he can see. Rogan mocks the doctor for being incompetent and not holding up a finger, just covering the eye. R2 began. Vick lands a slick counter left. Franca knees the body but eats a right and a jab and two rights and a left. Vick lands a huge right. And a right uppercut. And a big right. Vick lands a left uppercut and a double jab. 4:00 as Vick lands a double jab. And a right. Franca lands a left to the body, eats a jab and a counter right and a left. Franca lands a nice spinning backfist, dives a telegraphed double.. Vick reverses it, Franca reverses the reversal to guard. 3:00. Someone's cut, Franca apparently. Vick with lefts from the bottom. His corner wants him up. Boos. Butterfly guard. Vick stands to the clinch, cheers. They break. Vick knees the body and lands a right. And a right. Franca lands a counter right. Under 2:00 now. Vick left uppercut. And a jab and a right, eats a hard counter right. Vick lands a triple jab right. Franca misses a backfist. Vick lands a right. 1:00 as Vick lands a leg kick. Vick lands a right. And a right. He stuffs a double. Vick lands an uppercut. 35. Franca landsa looping right. Vick lands a right and a jab. And a left elbow. 15. Vick jabs the ehad twice then the body, lands a spinning kick to the body. Franca lands an inside kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Vick. R3 began. Vick lands a jab and another and a left. Vick lands a jab. Vick lands a leg kick. Vick lands a double jab. He lands a couple more. Another double jab. Vick blocks a backfist. 4:00. Franca misses another by a mile. Vick lands a counter left. Franca tries a double, Vick stuffs it to the clinch. Vick knees the leg. 3:00. Another. They break. Franca misses a horrid backfist. Vick lands a right counter. Vick lands a counter left. Franca lands a right. Vick lands a jab, eats a leg kick and another. Vick lands a jab. 2:00. Vick lands a jab. Franca lands a leg kick. Vick tries a flying knee, it landed actually. Franca lands a leg kick, Vick jogs away casually. Franca landsa nice right. He's visibly tired though. Franca lands a good leg kick. 1:00. Vick lands a nice double jab. 35. Franca lands an inside kick. Franca makes a frustrated gesture. 15. Vick front kicks the face. They clinch. R3 ends, 10-9 Vick, they hug, 29-28 Vick. One 30-27 but UD for Vick. They shake hands.